


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by darlingamidala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingamidala/pseuds/darlingamidala
Summary: Months after rejecting a marriage proposal from Padme and Anakin, Obi-wan realizes he may have made the wrong decision.





	

**Author's Note:**

> least creative title ever, but i'm open to suggestions for changing it??

Obi-wan awoke to the sensation of gentle hands running through his hair. He slowly blinked his eyes open to find Padme watching him with a gentle smile. “Good morning, sweetheart,” she greeted him in a soft whisper.

“‘Morning,” he replied, still groggy. They were both lying on their sides, curled towards each other. He nuzzled his face against her shoulder and tightened his arms around her waist. She kissed the top of his head and hummed contentedly. They lay cuddled up like that for several minutes until Obi-wan was awake enough to ask if she had slept well. 

“I slept very well. I always sleep better when you’re here,” she admitted. She slept alone far more often than she would like, her two Jedi always off saving the galaxy, leaving her to worry about them.

“I sleep better here too,” he told her with a fond smile, before kissing her on the nose. He rolled onto his back, and Padme snuggled into his side, resting her head against his chest. Obi-wan sighed happily, content to have this lazy morning. 

Anakin walked in from the ‘fresher just then, wearing only his leggings and his hair still wet from the shower. “Good morning, my loves,” he said, flashing a bright smile to the pair curled up on the bed. Padme returned his greeting as she sat up and ran a hand through her tangled curls. Anakin leaned over to give them each a kiss on the lips, before retrieving Padme’s dressing gown and Obi-wan’s house robe from next to the vanity table.

Obi-wan sat up as Anakin helped Padme into her gown, and was about to thank him for so courteously bringing his robe to him, when he realized Anakin had already tugged the robe onto himself and was in the process of tying the waist sash.

“Wait, that’s mine,” Obi-wan interrupted, voice still rough with sleep. He had gotten used to the cozy house clothes they kept at Padme’s apartment, and was mildly disgruntled that Anakin was trying to take that luxury away from him. “You have your own robe.” He tugged at Anakin’s—his— sleeve.

“Technically, this is my own robe," Anakin replied easily, “I just let you borrow it.” Obi-wan frowned, but relaxed slightly when a kiss was pressed to his forehead.

“ _Technically_ ,” Padme interrupted, clearly amused by her lovers’ antics, “you Jedi aren’t allowed to have material possessions, which makes everything in this apartment mine.”

In truth, she was glad to see him claim ownership of the robe. When he had first joined their relationship, Obi-wan had adamantly refused to leave any trace of his presence in their home, stubbornly refusing any gift Padme tried to give to him. Eventually, Padme gave up on trying give him anything directly, and decided she needed to be more clever in her attempts to spoil her boyfriend. Instead, she would just “happen” to keep the kitchen well stocked with his favorite tea and have the perfect amount of closet space for him to hang his Jedi robes.

It hadn’t taken him long to catch on to the fact that the house clothes and pajamas he “borrowed” from Anakin had actually been bought specifically for him. As time went on he became more and more comfortable with making himself at home in their apartment, and resigned himself to Padme’s generosity. At some point, the sneaky gift-giving became unnecessary, but it continued out of habit, as Obi-wan had never actually called her out on it.

Anakin went to go finish making breakfast, with Padme following him out. Obi-wan looked around the room for the robe that actually belonged to Anakin, finding it crumpled on the floor in a corner. He thought about chastising him for being so disorganized, but decided against it when he realized this particular bad habit was almost certainly something Anakin had learned from _him_. 

He pulled the robe tightly around him as he left the bedroom. It fit loose, but it was warm and heavy, and very cozy. Anakin had very little tolerance for cold, so he liked most of his clothes to be made of thick, warm fabric. (That had been one of the giveaways that his “borrowed” clothes were not, in fact, Anakin’s.)

They passed a peacefully domestic morning, and after breakfast, Padme lounged on a couch with her data pad, reviewing notes from a previous senate meeting. The men joined her in the sitting room after they got dressed, and the three of them sat quietly, enjoying each other's company as they finished their morning caf.

Eventually, Obi-wan broke the silence with a sigh, glancing at the chrono and confirming his suspicions about the time. “I suppose we ought to get going then.” He stood up, collecting their empty mugs.

“I’ll have Artoo bring the speeder around,” Anakin offered reluctantly. He pulled out his comm unit to contact the droid. Obi-wan brought their dishes to the kitchen. Padme set her data pad on the side table and went to fetch their cloaks from the bedroom.

She found her lovers waiting for her on the veranda, speaking in soft voices and admiring the small water fountain that sat between the two couches. Artoo had the speeder ready for them nearby. She joined them, handing her husband his cloak and pulling him down for a slow kiss, before turning to repeat the gesture with Obi-wan.

She looked back at Anakin, always unsure of how to say goodbye to him. He held his arms out for her and she stepped into his embrace. He wrapped his arms snugly around her waist and pressed his face against her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo. "We'll come back to you soon, my angel," he murmured against the top of her head. "I love you."

Padme stood up on her toes for one last soft kiss. "I love you too," she whispered against his lips. Obi-wan was watching them fondly, and she turned to embrace him. 

"I'll miss you," he said, holding her tightly. 

"I'll miss you too," she replied, pulling away just enough so she could see his face and put a gentle hand on his cheek. He leaned into the touch. "Keep my husband safe, alright?" 

"I'll do my best," he assured her with an amused smile, "but I can't promise that I won't be needing him to keep me safe." 

"Hey, I'm always happy to come and save you," Anakin replied with a wry grin. He wrapped his arms around the pair of them, his front pressed up against Padme's back. Obi-wan returned his smile and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Don't worry, Padme, I'll keep us both safe," Anakin said confidently. 

"I'm holding you to that, Ani," she giggled. She gave Obi-wan one last quick kiss as Anakin stepped backwards to give them space. She let go of Obi-wan and stepped to the side, fixing the pair of Jedi with a sad smile. "You had better hurry up and go then," she said. 

Anakin looked back at her with a melancholy smile of his own. He turned and walked around to the side of the speeder, getting in. He was never quite sure how to say goodbye to Padme. Obi-wan climbed into the passenger side. “We’ll come home as soon as we can,” he promised. Padme’s heart leapt and her breath caught in her throat for just a moment, just as it had the first time Anakin referred to their apartment as ‘home’. 

“May the Force be with you both,” she said, trying to swallow her emotions, but not quite able to hide a grin. 

As Anakin guided the speeder away from the apartment, Obi-wan noticed that he kept glancing at him with a shy, almost awed, smile. “What is it?” he asked, with a huff of laughter. 

“Sorry, it’s just that…” Anakin laughed nervously, “you called the apartment home. You’ve never done that before.” 

Obi-wan blinked. “Oh. Yes, I suppose I did.” A breathy laugh escaped him as he shook his head. “I’m not sure when I started thinking of it that way…”

“I’m glad you feel at home with us, Obi-wan.” 

“Yes. Yes, I’m glad too.”

He tried to think back and remember exactly when he had begun to think of them as home. The Jedi Temple, the Jedi Order, had always been home to him, and still were, but now… Now they were not his only home. Now he had Padme and Anakin, who loved and accepted him for all that he was, even, or perhaps especially, when he failed to release his feelings into the Force.

His reverie was broken when they arrived at the Temple, where Ahsoka was waiting for them in the hangar. “Ready to go, masters?” she asked. “Where have you guys been, anyway?”

“I’m always ready, Snips. We were out running errands.” 

“Right. ‘Errands’.” She narrowly avoided rolling her eyes. The two of them seemed to always be getting assigned secret little missions without her when they were on Coruscant, leaving her stuck at the Temple catching up on her studies. _Trust me, Snips, you’re not missing out on anything_ , Anakin had told her. _It’s just Council business. Protocol, paperwork, and whatnot_ , according to Obi-wan. Whatever it was, it had to be better than meditation classes at least.

“I could use your help checking over the ship before we leave,” Anakin said, distracting her before she could pester him for details. She nodded, and trailed after him as he made the rounds, checking over the outside of the ship, then the interior. 

Obi-wan made the final preparations of the mission, making sure they had all of the right supplies and enough rations. The routine gave him something to focus on, a nice distraction from the startlingly unsurprising revelation that had been pointed out to him in the speeder. Anakin and Ahsoka met him in the ship’s common area as they finished up their assessment of the ship. 

“The ship’s all set,” Anakin announced. “How’s everything else?”

“All set,” Obi-wan agreed. 

“Good. Let’s go then.” Anakin sat down in the pilot’s seat, preparing for takeoff as Obi-wan took the co-pilot’s seat, and Ahsoka the passenger seat between but slightly behind them. “Ready?” 

“Ready,” they replied. Anakin lifted the ship up off the ground, and they made their way up into Coruscant’s atmosphere. Soon enough, it was time to switch into hyperspace. Anakin unstrapped his safety belt, and leaned back further in his seat. 

Obi-wan and Ahsoka followed suit. Obi-wan leaned his elbow on the armrest and rested his chin in his hand, continuing to stare out the viewport at the swirling stars surrounding them. 

How strange it had been, on that speeder ride from the apartment to the Temple, to have had the sensation that he was leaving his home, rather than returning. The Jedi Temple was his home, had been all his life. He had never begun to imagine that he could, or would, ever find a home anywhere else. 

But now that Anakin had brought it up, he couldn’t seem to stop thinking about it. It wasn’t that the Temple had stopped feeling like home, but… He felt the most at home when he was with both Anakin and Padme, when they were alone together, and he could love them freely and be loved in return. The Temple was his home, yes, but it was not an environment that allowed him the freedom to express his feelings. All his life that had simply been how things were, but now that he had experienced otherwise… He wondered if he was beginning to understand how Anakin felt about the Order. 

Obi-wan had been so much happier once he had finally given in and allowed himself to acknowledge and act on his feelings for the two of them. He felt so much more at peace than he ever had trying to let go of those attachments. It had been just over two years since he had accepted their offer of joining their relationship and becoming their partner. …It had been just under two months since he had rejected their offer to join their marriage as well and become their husband. 

What he had with them already was a clear breach of the Jedi Code, but to marry them, to formally vow that he would maintain his attachment to them for all time… That would be a direct violation. A blatant rejection of the Code he was raised to follow. He respected Anakin’s decision to do that, but it was not a path he could follow. How could those two contradicting vows coexist within him?

But in truth, they already did, didn’t they? Whether he married them or not, it wasn’t like he ever planned on leaving his lovers. No, he intended to stay with them for the rest of his life. And at least for now, he felt he was fairly successful at balancing being a good Jedi with being a good boyfriend. If push came to shove, if he had to choose… He dearly hoped it would never come to that. When Anakin was still his padawan, Obi-wan had made the decision that if Anakin left, he would follow to complete his training. Now Anakin’s training was complete. 

Obi-wan sighed. He glanced from the viewport to the handsome profile of Anakin’s face, then closed his eyes and tried to sink further into a meditative state. Anakin’s training was complete, but Obi-wan could not deny that he would still follow him to the ends of the galaxy. Likewise, he would follow Padme to the ends of the galaxy if she only asked. Padme, with her soft skin and strong heart, generous and kind and fierce. 

He loved her. He loved Anakin. He would never stop loving them. And that was all marriage was, wasn’t it? A formal declaration of that love. When he thought about it that way, he was all but married to them already. And it would make them so happy. Padme and Anakin had hidden their disappointment at his rejection well, but he had still sensed it. He could imagine their beaming smiles if he had said yes. That alone would probably have been worth it. 

He blinked his eyes open slowly as he came out of his meditation. He felt settled, calm, and softly determined. He looked around the cockpit, and noticed something missing. “Where is Ahsoka?” he asked.

Anakin looked up from where he was tinkering with his prosthetic arm. His glove was draped over his lap and Artoo was next to him as an assistant. “She’s in the common area. I think she’s getting a snack?”

“Good.” Obi-wan replied. “I need to talk to you.”

“Alright. About what?” Anakin looked uncertain but not overly concerned.

“I’ve…” Obi-wan suddenly became almost hesitant. “I’ve changed my mind. About… what you and Padme asked of me.”

Anakin processed this for a moment. Was he talking about their relationship? He wasn’t going to leave them, was he? Anakin had thought he was past that. Besides, why would he have waited until they were away from Padme to tell him? No, that couldn’t be it. “Wait, you…what? What do you mean?”

“Well… I was thinking about how much you both mean to me, how much I love you,” he said softly. Oh, Force, he was going to leave them. He was too attached and he couldn’t live with breaking the Code anymore and…. “And I’ve changed my mind. I do want to marry you.”

Anakin blinked rapidly. “You… you want to marry us?” A hopeful smile slowly spread across his face. “Really?”

“If you’ll still have me,” he offered shyly. 

“Oh, Obi-wan, of course!” Anakin leapt up from his seat, displacing the glove and wrench that had been on his lap. He didn’t seem to notice as they clattered to the floor, too caught up in his joy. He rested his hands on each side of Obi-wan’s face, and Obi-wan’s arms came up to circle his waist. “Absolutely, yes, of course we still want you.” He hugged Obi-wan against his chest, and buried his head against the shorter man’s shoulder. He was smiling so widely his face hurt, and may even have been holding back tears. Obi-wan was in the same condition, pressing his cheek against Anakin’s chest, and holding his fiancé even tighter, which reminded him…

“Wait, Anakin—“ He pulled back, but his smile only faded slightly. “We still need to check with Padme—“

“She’ll say yes, of course she will!” He looked down at Obi-wan and ran his hands through his hair, though it couldn’t be said whether he was trying to sooth himself or his potential fiancé. “Obi-wan, she’ll be so happy; she wants to marry you, I promise,” he assured him with a soft but determined voice. 

“I agree that’s probably true, dear one,” Obi-wan said, reaching to take Anakin’s hands in his own, “but this is not official until all three of us are on the same page. 

“Alright, you’re right, you have a point,” he replied with a chagrined smile.

“Not to mention,” Obi-wan said pointedly, though it was softened by the smile that still hadn’t quite left his face, “your padawan could walk in here at any moment, and this is most certainly not a conversation befitting to a Jedi Knight and a Jedi Council member. 

“Alright, alright,” he laughed. He went in for one last peck on the lips before he let go of Obi-wan’s hands and leaned down to collect his glove from the floor. “We’ll set a good example for Snips. No attachment here.” He raised his hands placatingly as he sat back down in his seat. 

“Oh, Anakin,” sighed Obi-wan, not bothering to hide his fondly exasperated smile. This had certainly been the right decision. He was very much looking forward to spending the rest of his life as Anakin’s husband.

 

************

 

The mission was a disaster. With each step of their plan, something had gone horribly wrong and forced them to think and act quickly. In the end they hadn’t even gotten the information they were there for. Normally when something like that happened, Anakin would spend the whole trip back to Coruscant sulking and Obi-wan would be very serious. 

 

The only thing stopping Ahsoka from moping about it was her confusion about the strange behavior of her masters. Neither of them appeared affected by the loss at all. In fact, they seemed almost… giddy. Impatient. Eager. They couldn’t possibly be looking forward to giving their mission report to the Council. Even Master Kenobi wasn’t that crazy. What was she missing?

 

**************

 

"I'm afraid the senator is in a meeting right now, Master Kenobi." Dorme spoke formally, though they were on a first name basis in more casual settings, like Padme’s apartment. 

"Of course," he nodded respectfully. "Do you mind if I wait here for her?” Dorme gave her permission, and he sat down on one of the cushioned benches in front of the office. 

After twenty minutes or so, Bail Organa walked out. They exchanged pleasant smiles and warm greetings, and then Obi-wan was finally able to go see Padme. 

"Master Kenobi! I wasn't expecting you so soon, what a pleasant surprise!" She exclaimed brightly, trying to maintain professionalism in case they were overheard. 

"Always a pleasure, Senator," he said warmly as he closed the door behind him. She got up and walked around her desk, and when she threw her arms around him he could no longer contain his brilliant smile. "Hello, dearest," he whispered. 

"You're back so soon!" she exclaimed with a disbelieving smile, pulling away to look at him. "It's hardly been more than a week. Is Ani with you?"

"He's busy with his padawan at the moment, but he is quite looking forward to seeing you. I do hope you don’t have plans for tonight.”

“Well,” she replied coyly, “I was kind of hoping to have dinner with my husband and his boyfriend tonight.”

He chuckled. “I think that can be arranged.”

He stayed with her while she finished up her work for the day, quietly keeping her company. Every time she glanced up, she caught him watching her with a strange expression, but she couldn’t quite figure out what he was thinking, as each time he was quick to either look away or give her a reassuring smile. It wasn’t entirely unfamiliar behavior from him, in fact it had been quite typical during the early days of their relationship. But she almost couldn’t remember the last time he had been so shy— he had even called their apartment ‘home’ the last time she saw him!

After a couple of hours, they returned home, where Obi-wan seemed to regain some of his confidence, and they curled up on the couch to chat about how their weeks had gone. For Padme, the entire week had been filled with paperwork and editing bills. Obi-wan recounted to her the variety of mishaps that had led to their mission being ultimately unsuccessful. She was somewhat disappointed, as the information they were after would have been quite useful, but mostly she was just glad none of them were hurt, and that they had returned to her safe and sound.

It wasn’t long before Anakin arrived at the apartment as well, shucking off his cloak and boots before joining his lovers on the sofa, where he was greeted with kisses, mostly from Padme. It had been a week since she’d seen him, after all. “Well?” he asked, looking between the two of them expectantly.

“I was waiting for you,” Obi-wan replied, holding his hands up defensively, leaving Padme entirely lost. 

“Waiting for him for what?” She was not-quite-pouting, her eyebrows knit together cutely. Anakin only grinned in response, raising his eyebrows at Obi-wan and gesturing encouragingly. She turned her gaze towards Obi-wan as well, waiting for an explanation. He glanced away, blushing lightly and fiddling with the hem of his sleeve. 

“Well, I… When we left last week, I… did some thinking.” Padme gave him an encouraging nod and placed a hand gently on his knee. “I love you,” he said, meeting her eyes again with earnest admiration. “I love Anakin. And if the offer still stands… I would very much like to marry you both.” He took her hands in his own as she blinked at him, awed and disbelieving, with the barest hint of a smile on her gently parted lips. “Would you allow me the honor of becoming your husband?”

Padme stared at him in shock. Had she really heard him correctly? She hadn’t had her hopes up when they first asked him, it was enough of a blessing that Obi-wan had even admitted to loving them in the first place, and now… he was really asking to marry them. She let out a shaky breath of laughter, turning to Anakin with a disbelieving smile on her face, as if to ask him if this was real. “I already said yes,” he told her, smiling back at her. 

She pulled one hand free of Obi-wan’s grasp to cover her mouth as she pressed her lips together, hoping she wouldn’t cry. “Oh, Obi-wan,” she gasped softly. “Oh, darling, of course!” The tension visibly deflated from his shoulders as a smile broke out across his face. Padme wiped at her eyes as tears started to well up; Anakin was similarly misty-eyed as he watched.

She pulled Obi-wan in for a desperate kiss, grinning against his lips before quickly pulling away to do the same to Anakin. Padme laughed gleefully through her tears, and Anakin wrapped his arms around both her and their new fiancé, who enthusiastically returned the embrace. The three were a mess of tangled limbs, exchanging smiles and kisses through their laughter and tears. It felt more like coming home than any of them had ever experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written or posted fanfic before, so this was kind of a new experience for me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
